The use of a rotating mass to create a dampening force opposite to an applied force, herein referred to as gyroscopic force is well known in mechanical physics. The bicycle is perhaps the most widely known example, where the gyroscopic force generated by the spinning wheels helps resist side-to-side tipping forces. Although the concept of the gyroscopic-stabilized device has been well known for many years, such devices have generally used gyroscopic force to dampen or prevent unwanted motion.
A simplified system illustrating the use of gyroscopic force in this manner can be seen in FIG. 1. A stabilizing module 100 includes:
a) a power source 110
b) a controller 112
c) a rotary electric motor 114
d) a shaft coupling 116
e) a specific mass 120 that may be rotated
f) a mount 122 for the system
In a traditional stabilizing module, the motor is made to spin by the controller and power source. The spinning imparts gyroscopic force such that an external force is dampened (neutralized) and the stabilizing system “resists” the external force. Additionally, this simple system may be replicated and oriented with up to three stabilizing module units 200X, 200Y, 200Z arranged orthogonally to each other (one for each of the Cartesian X, Y and Z axes) such as shown in FIG. 2, and a complete motion stabilizing system 300 is created that will resist external forces from any source. While such systems are useful, further improvements are possible.